Mi humana, mi mamodo
by Lady-Caos2013
Summary: El amor no es algo que queremos sentir, sino algo que sentimos sin querer... ¿Incluso en distintas especies?


Capítulo N 1: "Ruidos extraños"

Ya había pasado todo un año desde que finalizó la batalla para decidir quien ocuparía el puesto del rey de los mamodos y resultó ser nada mas ni nada menos que Zatch: aquel tonto, despistado pero fuerte, valiente y benevolente mamodo se convirtió en rey dando por finalizado los combates en vano.  
Se terminaron, acabaron aquellos dias en los que solo reinaba el caos y la destrucción tanto en el mundo humano como en el mamodo, aquellos combates llenos de lágrimas y sufrimientos forzados a pelear algunos por placer y otros porque era su deber. Ahora reinaba la paz y la armonía pero cierto mamodo estaba disconforme con la situación: No había mas combates ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Ahora cual era su propósito para permanecer en el mundo de los humanos?

En la penumbra sombra de la noche, por unos de los bosques cercano a la mansión Belmont se hallaban dos figuras: una era de una joven de cabello largo y rubio hasta la cintura, altura promedio con un libro negro en sus manos, llevaba puesto un vestido de mangas largas mas o menos largo que le llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos y ajustado marcando un poco su diminuta cintura y botas blancas. Se encontraba leyendo invocando algunos conjuros acompañada de un mamodo de apariencia fria y siniestra de piel grisácea con unas extrañas lineas que iban por encima y por debajo de sus ojos rojos, cabello corto negro revoltoso con toques morados, garras en ambas manos, de baja estatura vestido con camiseta sin mangas, pantalones de piel negra de algún tipo de animal salvaje y una capa del mismo tipo de piel que su ropa y botas negras cuyas puntas terminaban en un pedazo curvo metálico

Luego de unos minutos de entrenamiento...

-Brago, es suficiente por hoy- dijo cerrando el libro  
-¿Que haces? ¡Vuelve a abrir ese libro, quiero seguir entrenando!- le exigió elevando un poco la voz  
-¿No has tenido ya suficiente por hoy?- le preguntó ésta con deje de fastidio- ¿Cuanto mas tienes que entrenar para que estes satisfecho?  
-¡Silencio, eso no es de tu incumbencia y haz lo que te digo!  
-¡No me levantes la voz!- le contesto de igual manera- ¿No viste la hora? Ya pasa de la medianoche  
-¿Ya te cansaste verdad?- le preguntó con su seriedad de siempre  
-No seas ridículo, sabes que no es eso- le contestó  
-Débiles humanos...- masculló él  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Bien, dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy. Sigo sin entender porque me tuvo que tocar una humana tan débil como compañera...- se expresó fria y despectivamente a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño molesta  
-Pues ésta humana es la única que puede leer tu libro- le señaló dicho objeto, éste comenzó a gruñir- y te guste o no, soy tu compañera y sabes perfectamente que para seas mas fuerte, necesitas de tus conjuros ¿O me equivoco?

Una breve brisa meció por los cabellos dorados de la chica y la capa del mamodo.  
Estaba en lo cierto, por mucho que odie admitirlo la joven tenía toda la razón: Para mejorar en sus habilidades y hacerse mas fuerte necesita de su compañero humano que lea su libro de conjuros ¡Maldición! ¡Que fastidio saber que depende de un patético humano para que lea su libro! Si fuera por él, se habría convertido en rey por sus propios medios pero no, el destino le jugó en contra coronando, a su parecer, a un debilucho como rey.

-¡Señorita Sherry!- se escuchó una voz familiar aproximarse a lo lejos  
-¿Albert? ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunta ella  
-La estaba buscando, no debe estar afuera a estas horas de la noche  
-Disculpa por haberte preocupado- un poco apenada- Ya estaba por regresar. ¡Brago, vámonos!- le dijo ella comenzando a avanzar pero el mamodo no respondió y se detuvo- ¡Brago!  
-Yo me quedaré aquí, no voy a tomar un descanso- sentenció dándole la espalda  
-Pero señor Brago, ha estado entrenando desde la mañana- dijo el anciano- tiene que descansar  
-No te metas en esto Albert...- le amenazo éste  
-Pero...  
-Déjalo, no te molestes -por unos momentos intento regañarlo por su forma altanera para expresarse que tanto lo caracterizaba pero sabia que era para discutir nuevamente asi que se contuvo limitándose a observarlo y antes de irse le dijo- Has lo que quieras, vámonos Albert.  
-Pe-pero señorita Sherry...- balbuceó no muy convencido  
-He dicho vámonos- le volvió a repetir y se marcharon de regreso a la mansión dejando al mamodo solo  
-Señorita Sherry, no debería dejarlo sólo  
-Créeme Albert, es lo único que desea Brago en estos momentos- le dijo convencida  
-Aun asi, me sorprende que no le haya reprochado su actitud como siempre  
-Eso no cambia el hecho que aun me molesta mucho cuando lo hace pero- voltea la mirada hacia dicha dirección- asi es él...

Aquella actitud de la joven le llamó un poco la atención, por lo general cada vez que expresa su completo desdén hacia los humanos le recrimina su forma de pensar comenzando asi una fuerte discusión entre ambos pero esta vez no lo hizo ¿Que le habrá pasado?

Desde hace unos meses el carácter de Sherry había cambiado bastante: Ya no se mostraba tan seria con una expresión de estar siempre enfada y sobrellevando aquellos traumas tanto de su niñez soportando los gritos e insultos de su madre como de su amiga que había sufrido un cambio brusco y radical en aquel incendio donde conoció al mamodo responsable de su repentino comportamiento. Ahora se la veía tranquila, mas tolerante (aunque de vez en cuando perdía los estribos), aun con una expresión seria en su rostro pero con una mirada mas cálida.  
Ese cambio se debía a que por fin había conseguido recuperar a su amiga Koko después aquella difícil batalla librada contra zofis; con su objetivo logrado, ya no le veía sentido entrenar diariamente y se dedicaba horas enteras a sus clases de ballet, piano o lectura, algo que a Brago le molestaba bastante.

Se recostó en la hierba verde y fresca por unos minutos para descansar y contemplar la luz del satélite natural de la Tierra reflejado en el agua de un lago cercano pensando y recordando todos los momentos que pasó junto a la muchacha de cabellos dorados.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por que me siento así?"- se preguntaba para sus adentros mientras recordaba- "¿Por que vienen a mi cabeza todos estos recuerdos cada vez que veo la luna?"

Si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento podría decir que Sherry era un chica fuerte, obstinada, astuta y muy perseverante dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida para salvar y proteger a los suyos. Era diferente a las demás mujeres humanas pero bajo esas virtudes guardaba un profundo dolor en su corazón que en ocasiones tendía a quebrarse y llorar amargamente con intensiones de caer rendida, intentaba mostrarse fuerte pero por dentro era frágil. Nunca soporto la inseguridad y la debilidad de los humanos, lo detestaba pero cada vez que se trataba de ella, algo en su interior se estremecía inexplicablemente ¿Porqué? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Estupidos pensamientos...- musitó el levantándose y camina de regreso

Horas mas tarde, Brago ya había vuelto a la mansión Belmont luego de quedar satisfecho de su largo entrenamiento, de vez en cuando era bueno entrenar sin una molesta y gritona humana dándole ordenes para asi descansar sus oídos.  
Salia de su ducha nocturna para dirigirse a la cocina por una bebida refrescante y algún que otro bocadillo; todo estaba en perfecta calma y silencio, no había ni un alma por los alrededores, todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas y con la oscuridad de la casa de su lado, no tenia problema en pasearse envuelto con una toalla atado a su cintura.

Subió las escaleras que tenían forma de espiral y caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación hasta que de pronto detuvo sus descalzas pisadas por un ruido que escuchó tras de si. Con su agudo oído escuchó un ruido extraño difícil de describir y totalmente curioso, regresó sus pasos hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de aquella humana que tenia por compañera.  
Dudoso por momentos, se recargó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos, acercando un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta esperando oír algo, lo cual no tardó mucho; otra vez el mismo sonido se escuchó levemente del otro lado ¿Que significaba aquello?  
Frunció el ceño preguntándose que había sido eso y pegó su oreja lo mas que pudo; por un instante se imagino que aquella chica podría estar soñando, tal vez a eso se debía los extraños ruidos. Espero un poco mas recargado en la pared pero todo volvió a la normalidad, no se escuchaba nada mas del otro lado de puerta por lo que decidió volver a su habitación como si nada, tal vez Sherry estaba teniendo una pesadilla y él perdiendo el tiempo. Se recriminó mentalmente por eso

Pero de algo estaba seguro, había escuchado algo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Sherry que era difícil de describir, era una mezcla entre suspiro y quejido constante y dudaba que se tratase de un simple sueño o una pesadilla.  
Solo había una forma de sacarse las dudas...  
Continuará...


End file.
